With the rapid development of wireless communication technologies, data traffic in a wireless network is gradually increased, resulting in an increasing amount of data to be decoded by a mobile terminal within a unit time, so the mobile terminal is required to decode the data in a more high-efficient decoding manner.
An existing decoding manner is mainly stepwise decoding, for example:
An HS-DSCH (High Speed Downlink Shared Channel, high speed downlink shared channel) is a channel that is applied in WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access, wideband code division multiple access), and a decoding manner on the HS-DSCH substantially is: dividing execution steps involved in a whole decoding process into multiple decoding units having a certain sequence, and at the same time, dividing to-be-decoded data into multiple transport blocks (Transport Block). As shown in FIG. 1, in a decoding process of WCDMA, a transport block is placed in a decoding unit 1 first, and the decoding unit 1 performs data decoding on the transport block by using a corresponding decoding resource (a hardware device, and so on); after completing decoding, the decoding unit 1 transfers the transport block that has undergone data decoding to a decoding unit 2 for data decoding, and at the same time, the decoding unit 1 starts to decode a next transport block, that is, after a previous decoding unit completes decoding of a whole transport block, a next decoding unit starts to work, till a transport block is decoded by all decoding units, and after all transport blocks have been decoded by all the decoding units, data decoding is ended. During the data decoding, time required for each decoding unit to perform data decoding is different, when a decoding unit that requires a long time decodes a transport block, if a next decoding unit has already completed data decoding on a previous transport block, the next decoding unit enters a wait state before receiving a transport block transferred by the previous decoding unit.
The prior art at least has the following problems:
By adopting the existing stepwise decoding manner, only after being decoded by a previous decoding unit, data of each transport block can continue to be decoded by a next decoding unit. Because time required for each decoding unit to perform data decoding is different, when a decoding unit requiring a long time decodes a transport block, a subsequent decoding unit gets into an idle situation or a waiting situation, resulting in a low decoding resource utilization rate and low decoding efficiency.